The journey north
by Nerilana
Summary: Three elves are travelling to Rivendell to deliver a message from Lord Cirdan. Will they arrive safely?
1. Chapter 1: Barely escaping

**The journey north**

**Chapter 1: Barely escaping**

It was early in the morning when they broke up the camp, the sun was just rising in the sky for the day.

Today they would reach their destination, the Hidden Valley, or Rivendell as it was called.

Athradon checked his backpack that he had not left something behind, then walked to his horse who was standing at the side of the camp.

His friends Celondir and Ladrengil were already mounted on their horses. Quickly Athradon mounted too, they wanted to be on their way as swiftly as possible.

It wasn't much later when they heard noises from the left side of them, not far away. Athradon made a signal for Ladrengil to go ahead and search for a good spot for them to hide the horses and from where they would have a good few on the area.

And so Ladrengil went ahead looking for exactly such a spot, and he found it quite quickly. It was not far, a little more to the right.

Signalling back to the others by use bird-noises he told them were to go, and a moment later he saw the other approaching. Athradon told him to stay by the horses, Celondir and himself would go in the trees and wait there.

It didn't take long for the voices came closer, they could see them trough the leaves of the surrounding trees.

It was a band of orcs, not many, only ten in total. They prepared for the attack, notching arrows to their bows, they would try to shoot as many as possible before they would reach them.

Soon they were fighting, first it looked very promising but as the fight wore on they noticed that there were more orcs coming. Athradon drop down from the branch were he was perched on and started to fight the orcs with his sword. His movements elegant and strong, swiftly he defeated many orcs. But those were not the last, more were coming from the right side.

Three orcs were advancing him, he could dodge two of their swords but not the third. The orc got the change to hit him in his abdomen with his weapon. Athradon could kill one of the orcs. Suddenly he saw movement coming towards him, soon the two orcs were lying dead at his feet.

He looked up and saw several elves standing around them, weapons at the ready. The orcs fleeing when they saw the elves coming.

He could not stand any longer, dropping to his knees, his sword still in his hand. One of the elves who was standing near him immediately went to him, seeing that he was wounded.

The fight was over now that the orcs were fleeing into the woods.

The Imladrin elves took care of Athradon and his friends, quickly bandaging their wounds and then getting them to Rivendell, which was not very far.

*******


	2. Chapter 2: Healing

**Chapter 2: Healing**

The eyes in front of him slowly opened revealing a silver grey colour. Blinking several times the soft gaze focused on him.

"I am glad you have awakened", he told the young elf laying on one of the beds in the healing wing of his house, The Last Homely House.

"I" began the elf, then fell silent, he started to rise in a sitting position but soon stopped and lay back with a painful expression on his fine features.

"You should not move, your body is still healing from the wounds you have". Looking down at the elf with a sorrowful look on his face. Yes, indeed he was glad the young elf awakened, they nearly lost him, the injuries he had were grievous. But thanks to the strength that the elf apparently possessed and the healing skills of his healers and himself the elf had survived.

Or maybe, so he thought, _the Valar had a hand in this_.

Wanting that the dark brown haired elf drank some, Elrond filled a glass with water from the carafe that stood on the bedside table. Slowly he lifted the elf his head and poured some of the cool liquid into his mouth.

After he put the glass back on the table next to the bed he held his hand on the forehead of the elf, closing his eyes and putting his healing energy into the elf, slowly pushing him back into a healing sleep.

"How is he doing", a voiced asked from behind him.

Elrond turned around to see his seneschal, Glorfindel, standing in the doorway.

"He will be fine Glorfindel", Elrond said while walking towards his friend. "The most important thing now is that he gets rest so he can heal", he continued.

"I have spoken to the other elves and they told me what happened", the blond elf informed Elrond.

"Then let us go to my office so you can tell me all you have learned". With this both lords walked out of the room after Elrond had informed the other healer to keep a close eye on the sleeping elf and to let him know when something changed.

---

It was early afternoon when Athradon woke up from the healing sleep. The sun was shining in the room and in the distance he could hear water running down. A soft noise it was, like music, it made him feel relaxed.

Looking around the room he saw several beds in it, all empty except the one he was laying on which was standing near a window across from the door which lead to the corridor as he could see as the door was slightly ajar.

He had to think for a moment as where he was and how he got here, but soon he remembered what happened. The journey to the north, the fight ….

Not noticing the male healer coming towards his bed until a shadow fell on him, then he looked up surprised, coming out of his thoughts.

"Good, you are awake, I am Herendir. Do you want something to drink?"

He realized he was quite thirsty. "Yes please, that would be very welcome", he answered.

Soon there was a glass held to his lips and a hand behind his head helping him so he could drink the water.

"Thank you", he said smiling at the other elf.

"Maybe some food would do you some good as well, I will get you some broth", having said this Herendir excited the room for a moment, returning soon to the bed were his patient lay.

It didn't take long for one of the servants came with a bowl on a tray, there was also some bread on it.

Thanking the servant Herendir put down the tray on the table beside the bed. He helped Athradon sit up higher so he could eat, propping some pillows behind his back.

He then handed the tray with the bowl on it to the elf so he could eat.

While the elf was eating Herendir went about the room busying himself with several tasks that still needed to be done.

He was just cleaning up a table when Lord Elrond entered the room. He greeted both elves.

"Ah, I see our patient is awake and eating", Elrond smiled and was very pleased with the progress his patient made.

Walking towards the bed he noted that there was already some colour back on the face of Athradon.

Athradon wanted to put the tray with the now empty bowl back on the bedside table but could not reach it, it was too far away and too painful to stretch his muscles.

"Let me do that", Elrond offered and took the tray from his hands, putting it down on the bedside table.

"I wanted to look at your wounds and see how they are healing", with this he helped the elf to lay down again.

Elrond pushed the blanket away and opened the nightgown the elf was wearing.

Herendir came standing at the other side of the bed, holding a tray with bandages, cloth and other items that were needed to clean the wound on it.

When Elrond had removed the old bandages Herendir handed him a cloth which he had wetted a little with water so the wound could be cleaned.

Elrond looked at the wound, probing here and there, he was satisfied with the state it was in. The wound was already healing nicely, the skin would still be tender for some time. Luckily elf's healed quickly.

After applying a healing ointment to it he bandaged the wound with clean cloth.

"A couple of more days rest and you may leave the healing wing", he informed the elf who was laying on the bed.

"Thank you My Lord", the elf bowed his head slightly to Elrond in gratitude. Yes, Elrond was known for his abilities in the healing arts.

---

Athradon sat on his bed, there were many pillows behind him to lean into. In his lap lay a book he was reading, it was about the first age of Middle Earth. He was interested in what happened then, hearing many stories from storytellers and songs from minstrels about it, he had began reading about it, wanting to learn more.

Occasionally he looked outside, out of the window to the right side of his bed. The healing room was surrounded by a beautiful garden. From his place on the bed he could see an old oak and many flowers, seeing now and then a bird in the grass of the garden and hearing many other birds singing in the trees.

Five days ago he woke up for the first time here in the healing room and since then Lord Elrond had visited him often. Looking at the progress of his wounds.

But today would probably the last day here in this bed as the Lord of Rivendell had told him yesterday that he could go to one of the guestrooms today.

He looked forward to that, not that it was so bad here, but he wanted to be with his friends again. They had often visited him, but especially the first days those visits were only short because he needed to rest much.

The dark wooden door opened and in came Lord Elrond, his friend Celondir and another elf behind him. He smiled at them, bowing his head slightly to the lord.

Celondir was happy that his long-time friend would be ready to leave the healing wing, in the first few days he had worried about him so much. He thought he had lost him, they knew each other since they were elflings, being born not so long after one and another. They had grown up with each other, always playing with his friend when they were little.

And now his friend was sitting on a bed in the healing room, a book in his lap. Celondir loved to read too, and the two were often discussing about what they had read. And which books to read next.

Elrond walked to the bed, a smile on his face. Yes, he liked it very much to bring good news, it made him feel warm inside. After all he was a healer and declaring someone healed was the best thing there is.

"You may leave the healing wing today Athradon, but I ask you to do calm and don't force too much from your body just yet", he told the young elf.

"I thank you My Lord for all what you have done for me and my friends. You are really generous." Athradon said, while he shifted on the bed so both his legs were on one side. After he had put his book down he stood up slowly, as he was laying the most time of the day his muscles were still a bit stiff.

He stretched his legs one by one, first the left than his right one. Then turned towards Elrond, who was looking at him with a bright smile on his lips.

Walking a few steps he stopped in front of the Rivendell Lord and bowed deeply, his gratitude showing once again. "I own you much, My Lord".

"There is no need for you to bow before me, I did what I needed to do", Elrond answered. Seeing that Athradon straightened again.

After Norgalad had taken the items that belonged to Athradon, the three elves left the healing room. All of them smiling, glad that it had ended so good.

***


	3. Chapter 3: Spending time in Rivendell

**Chapter 3: Spending time in Rivendell**

Athradon was sitting under a large tree in the garden enjoying the morning sunshine. It was a day after he was declared healed and could leave the healing wing.

Now he was sitting underneath a tree, waiting for his friends Celondir and Ladrengil to come. They had made plans for this morning to enjoy the gardens and have a look around here in Rivendell. In the afternoon Athradon needed to rest and in the evening they were invited for dinner by Lord Elrond.

He didn't need to wait long for his friends to come to him. Smiling at him the two elves walked to the tree where he sat.

Slowly he stood and greeted them with a bright smile on his lips.

They decided to have a walk and explore Rivendell, starting with the gardens. The gardens were beautiful, many flowers were in bloom showing a bright coloured landscape. Also the smell was very pleasant. Beside the many flowers in the garden they could also see many butterflies going from one flower to the other. And birds could be heard in the trees surrounding the garden.

"It is beautiful here," Celondir said while looking around at the many coloured flowers.

"Yes, indeed it is, you even can hear the water from the waterfall here, listen …" Athradon answered.

"Why not go to the waterfall, what do you two say of that?"

Athradon and Celondir looked at their friend Ladrengil and nodded their heads. Yes, that would be a very nice idea.

And so they walked the small path to the waterfall, finding a nice old oak near it. Sitting down the three elves talked about many a thing. Enjoying the sunshine and the nice 'music' the water made.

They were not sitting long when they heard voices in the distance coming closer.

Soon they could see that the voices belonged to two elflings and when they came closer the three elves could see that the two elflings were identical.

They had the same long dark hair and wearing similar tunics and leggings.

The elflings stopped talking when they spotted the three elves sitting beneath the oak.

Celondir smiled at the young elves and motioned with his hand that they could come closer.

And so they did, coming to stand before them.

"Well met," said Celondir, a bright smile on his face, he liked elflings. "My name is Celondir and this are Athradon and Ladrengil," he continued.

"I'm Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir," the one standing on the left told them.

"You are living here in Rivendell?" Athradon asked.

Elladan nodded while his twin answered that they are indeed living here. He also told that their father was Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond you say? He is the best healer in Middle Earth. He tended to our wounds skilfully." Athradon said, while his friends nodded in agreement.

"You were wounded?" asked Elladan, who looked with curiosity to Athradon.

He had heard his father, Glorfindel and Erestor talking about elves that were attacked on their way to the valley.

"Yes I was but your father healed my wounds with much skill," Athradon smiled at the two elflings.

"We decided to explore Rivendell this morning." Ladrengil told Elladan and Elrohir.

"This garden is very beautiful, I like the many colourful flowers in it."

Elladan and his brother looked at each other then said in unison; "We can show you Rivendell."

The three visitors smiled and Athradon answered that that would be an excellent idea.

And so they went to explore Rivendell guided by two enthusiastic elflings, who not only told about the place where they lived but also asked many questions about the visitors and the place where they resided.

…..

Athradon was in his guestroom, he had taken a nice warm bath and was now brushing and braiding his dark hair.

Soon his friends Ladrengil and Celondir would coming and together they would walk to the private dining room of Lord Elrond for dinner. The dark haired lord had invited them for dinner now that Athradon was healed enough to attend it.

There was a soft knock on the door and Athradon walked to it to open it.

As he had suspected his two friends were standing in the hallway, both dressed in the best clothes they had taken on this journey.

They had travelled from Lindon where they lived, to Rivendell to deliver a message from Lord Cirdan to Lord Elrond.

While he was in the healing wing and tended to his wounds his friends had delivered the message to the lord.

"Are you ready Athradon?" Celondir asked the elf. "Yes, I am ready to go to the dinner." He answered his long-time friend.

Together the three elves walked to the private dinner room of Lord Elrond. They had learned the way to it this morning as they were exploring Rivendell together with Elladan and Elrohir, Lord Elrond's and his wife Celebrian's sons.

They arrived at the dining room some minutes later and Ladrengil knocked on the wooden door.

The door was opened by lord Elrond himself and he told them to enter.

When they entered the nicely lit room they could see several elves standing there on the nice dark blue rug near the dinner table.

First they greeted the lovely lady Celebrian, she wore a nice silver dress accentuating her beauty.

At the left Lord Glorfindel and chief counsellor Erestor were standing, they greeted them with a smile on their faces.

They walked to the table and sat down, on so dinner began. There were many nice dishes with delicious food and of course there was wine to drink.

It was late in the night when the three elves went back to their rooms.

…..

It was early in the afternoon when the three visitors were sitting on their horses. They would leave for Lindon today with a reply to Lord Cirdan's message.

In the days they had stayed here they had made many fiends, the elves here were very helpful and friendly.

But they were also happy to go home again, to their families and friends there.

Elrohir and Elladan stood near the horses, both looking up at the visitors.

"You come and visit us in Lindon and we will show you the place," Athradon said, thinking back at the wonderful morning they had while the twins showed Rivendell to them.

Glorfindel stepped forward looking at Athradon with a bright smile on his face. Telling him that they would visit Lindon and looked forward to the time spend there.

After the last goodbye's the three elves left the yard, looking back over their shoulders they waved at the elves standing at the front of The Last Homely House.

Turning back the friends followed the path out of the beautiful valley surrounded by the sweet songs of the many birds in the trees.

"_I will come back again, I'm sure of it," _Athradon thought. He had really enjoyed his time here.

***

The end

***

**A/N: **I would like to thank all the readers for reading my story especially those who have reviewed.

If you haven't reviewed this story yet then please do, let me know what you think of it.


End file.
